Good Day Sunshine
by NewSuperFZeroBoyo
Summary: After a string of misfortunes, Mabel begins to suspect that she's bringing bad luck upon Gravity Falls. So who else to come to her aid but her twin brother? -Songfic to the song of the same title-


**_All right, here we go... Let's see if I remember how to do this. Oh, and I didn't intend for this to be interpreted as Pinescest, but if that floats your boat, cool. Anyway..._**

* * *

There are people who always seem to be in a good mood. They seem to brighten the world and everyone around them. Course, there are always people who object to this kind of behavior, brushing it off as ignorance or being self-centered, but those people will brush off such comments as well and took life at their own pace.

That's not to say they don't get down in the dumps, though. There comes a time in every person's life where they feel like everything has turned against them and they may even question whether or not they should keep going.

Today just happened to be one of those days for a certain girl in Gravity Falls.

Dipper opened the door to their attic bedroom and glanced in the corner. Almost like clockwork, there sat Mabel in the shadow of the broken attraction that Grunkle Stan had stored up there. As always in her moments of distress, Mabel was curled in a fetal position with her head ducked inside her large sweater and the sleeves hanging limp.

Letting out a sigh, Dipper approached his sister, "Mabel?"

"Mabel's not here," She replied, her voice muffled slightly by the sweater, "She's in Sweater Town."

"Yeah, I know. You've been going there a lot lately." Dipper stood a few feet in front of her, "You coming back anytime soon?"

Mabel didn't respond, or budge, to her brother's question. She just shifted slightly into the shadows.

Dipper frowned and took a seat next to her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, all right? Things happen. You just have to deal with it."

"I've already told you, Dipper," Mabel peeked out of the sweater so slightly that Dipper could about see the sadness in her pupils, "I'm jinxed! Everything's been going wrong for me and everything around me!"

She had a wide array of beliefs, of such enchanted creatures living in the forest to the thought of her mimicking the popular pre-teen novels and finding an undead boyfriend, but it was only recently where she embraced the thought that she could jinx the people she cared for.

Dipper recalled the incident, a seemingly harmless one from the past week. Mabel had been standing around in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, examining the new shipment of simple trinkets that her uncle would overcharge unsuspecting customers for, and she was drawn to the fortune teller machine that sat in the lobby. She had noticed it before, and even tried it a few times, but it wasn't until that point when she let its "wisdom" seep into her mind.

Inserting the number of coins to activate it, a small white card popped out of the dispenser and Mabel read the words aloud.

"You have plans for the next week? Cancel 'em! Only bad luck will follow you…or it may not. Could be both."

Mabel sat in the living room for an hour afterwards, just staring at the card while often looking around for any signs of something bad about to happen. Dipper dismissed her attitude as being too superstitious and reminded her that the fortune teller was likely another device just to spur a person to spend more money at their uncle's shop. Mabel figured that no harm could be done and discarded the machine's prediction.

Then that evening, as Grunkle Stan prepared dinner for the family, something odd happened. All was well as Dipper helped him out with the preparation, but almost right on cue as Mabel walked in, a large flame erupted from the stove and Dipper spent a few frantic moments looking for a working fire extinguisher. After facing a few burns, the blaze had been extinguished. As Grunkle Stan grumbled and looked for an alternative for dinner, Mabel concluded one thing: she had, or at least thought she had, caused the flare up that nearly burned the place down.

But the signs didn't stop there. The next morning, Dipper was helping Soos carry a load of boxes of supplies to the upper floors. Things were going smoothly when Mabel appeared in the hallway. Shortly after she shouted her greeting to the two, the tape sealing one of the boxes' bottoms ripped and the supplies spilled out, causing both Dipper and Soos to yell out and tumble down the stairs. Rather than going to see if they were all right, Mabel clapped her hands to her mouth and let out a frightening realization.

"That machine was right! Bad luck is following me around!" With one prolonged scream, she retreated to the attic and remained there for several hours.

The biggest instance, however, was one that had repeated itself several times. The farmer's market was quite a draw for the residents of Gravity Falls with an impressive array of attractions, activities, and opportunities, as Grunkle Stan put it. Three times over the past week, the employees of the Mystery Shack set up a stand to market their wares and promote the business. Twice was the number of times that Mabel had come along. And on both days she was there, the weather had suddenly turned nasty and the bustling market had to close early.

"Well, so what if the weather suddenly changed?" Dipper brought her mind back to the present with his inquiry. "Stranger things have happened, especially around here. Grunkle Stan reasoned that a fire extinguisher is something worth having, and my bruises are already starting to heal. See?" He showed her a slight bump on his arm that had begun to turn back to his natural skin tone.

Mabel let out a little whimper and buried her face in her sweater once more. Dipper cracked a small smile and placed an arm around his sister.

"Things were bumpy the past few days," He began, rubbing her arm a bit, "But today's another day. So is tomorrow."

Mabel finally poked her head out of her sweater, along with her arms, and smiled a bit.

* * *

An hour had passed since Mabel came down from the attic, seemingly back to her old self. Grunkle Stan decided to take another chance at the farmer's market and advertise his little monopoly of Gravity Falls. Everyone tagged along, and everything looked to be smooth sailing. The weather was fair, save for a few patches of clouds, but everyone in town figured that it was of little concern.

Mabel was laughing and spinning around in the patch of flowers that stood just outside the gate to the meadow where the market was held. As she felt the exhilaration of being outside again, she felt rejuvenated with her unique zest for life.

Then, she heard it. The unmistakable boom of thunder.

It was shortly followed by the hurried shouts of people as they covered their wares and swiftly retreated to their vehicles. Mabel fell silent as she looked up and felt the first drops against her face.

"Bah!" One man shouted from behind her, "Another day falls flat!"

"Well, of course it would!" Another older man shouted, "Look who showed up again!"

"Every time she's come here, the weather turns bad!"

The angry shouts, most coming from the older folks, caused Mabel to whirl around and glimpse the gathering crowd, most looking angry enough to commit unspeakable acts. With one choked sob, Mabel lowered her head, covered her ears, and dashed away.

Dipper frowned throughout the entire scene, from watching his sister jump to the conclusion that she had caused this scene to the crowd grumbling as they left. He sighed and knew that she had probably booked a return trip to Sweater Town for some time.

The drizzle continued as the group got back to the Mystery Shack, but they soon realized that Mabel wasn't there. As they frantically searched the surrounding forest for any trace of the girl, Dipper split off from their search and went to a location that only he and Mabel knew. He reasoned that during this time, that would be the only place she would go.

After walking for several minutes, he came to the base of a large tree that had a few low hanging branches that acted nearly as a tent. It was like that when the twins came across it but they used some of the nearby vegetation to make it into a bit of a temporary shelter. Peering inside, he saw Mabel, tucked inside her soggy sweater and her crying barely heard over the rain.

"Mabel?" Dipper slowly approached his sister, "I know you're probably in Sweater Town now, but we've been looking for you."

"Why?" Mabel choked, poking her head out and revealing her tear ridden face and swollen eyes, "Why would you want a jinx like me around?"

Dipper didn't respond, but just sat down next to her. Before he could speak, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. A small smile forming, he placed his arms around her and began to comfort her.

"It'll be all right, Mabel," He began, speaking close to her ear so that she could hear him over her sobs and the rain, "Things like this pass."

"Sure, and it'll all happen again tomorrow." Mabel pulled back slightly to wipe her face with her sleeve, though it did little good since it was wet, "And the next day. All because I jinx everything!"

"Okay, Mabel," Dipper couldn't bear to see his sister like this any longer, "Let's take care of this. Before you got that fortune…did you ever think you were a jinx?"

"Huh?"

"Did _you_ ever think you were a jinx?" Dipper repeated, looking at her.

"Of course not…" Mabel sniffled, recalling the times before everything turned sour, "I never considered that before."

"Well… Then maybe you should forget all about that fortune. Think back to the times before you got it." Dipper smiled as he offered his advice, "Sometimes just taking your mind off the problem can be all you need to do."

"Okay… Can't hurt." Mabel closed her eyes for a bit and leaned her head against Dipper's shoulder. He held her close as she took a few deep breaths.

The smile began to return to Mabel's face, and she even giggled a few times. Then something happened.

The rain had stopped.

Mabel dashed out and looked skyward, the clouds were moving past quickly and the sun returned and was shining brightly and it illuminated the forest around them.

_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine  
Good Day Sunshine_

"It worked!" Mabel yelled out, running around in circles, "I'm cured! I'm not a jinx anymore!"

"Good for you, Mabel!" Dipper chuckled, coming out of the shelter as well, "You showed that curse who's boss!"

"Oh, thank you, Dipper!" Mabel dashed around and gave Dipper a tight squeeze and the two of them laughed. Then they started back towards town, Mabel taking in the sights and sounds around her as if she were experiencing them for the first time. Dipper couldn't help but smile as well, seeing his sister, often a beacon in his dark hours, return to her old self.

_I need to laugh_  
_And when the sun is out_  
_I've got something I can laugh about_  
_I feel good, in a special way_  
_I'm in love and it's a sunny day_

The two returned to the farmer's market where everyone was commenting on how quickly the storm had subsided. A few people jumped when they noticed Mabel had returned but they too calmed down when the rain didn't return along with her. The festivities resumed and the townsfolk were enjoying the day.

A few people apologized for making such rude remarks and Mabel was quick to forgive, as she always was. Grunkle Stan and the others from the Mystery Shack returned shortly after, and were relieved to see Mabel was fine. As expected, he quickly brushed this aside and began tending to his anxious, innocent customers.

_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine _

Spending a few minutes walking around and taking in the sights of the wares and activities that people had brought along, Dipper and Mabel decided to take a lap around the meadow and view the town, which was seemingly rejuvenated after the storm. It was as if once Mabel's mood lifted, everything else was lifted with it.

"Boy, feels so warm after that storm." Dipper commented, lifting his hat to wipe some of the sweat away.

"Better hot than not, I think!" Mabel giggled, twirling a bit as she spoke.

_We take a walk  
The sun is shining down  
Burns my feet as they touch the ground_

_Good Day Sunshine  
Good Day Sunshine  
Good Day Sunshine_

As the twins climbed a hill overlooking the area, they took a seat and observed the town and all of the activity going on below them. Indeed, it seemed that all was right for now. Least as much as one would define "right" in a town like Gravity Falls.

"Sure is a strange place, huh?" Dipper asked, shaking his head a bit. "One moment they're about to chase you away because they think you're a jinx, and the next they forgive and forget. Yet, they still don't believe the things I say."

"Oh, don't worry, Dipper. I'm sure they'll notice it soon enough." Mabel gave him a smile as she patted his head. He chuckled and the two continued to bask in the warm light and feel the wonders flowing all around them.

_And then we lie_  
_Beneath a shady tree_  
_I love her, and she's loving me_  
_She feels good, she knows she's looking fine_  
_I'm so proud to know that she is mine_

_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_  
_Good Day Sunshine_


End file.
